This invention relates to a protective case for a camera lens that can be used with equal effectiveness when the lens is mounted upon a camera body or is removed therefrom.
Interchangeable lens systems capable of carrying out different tasks are usually provided for in most advanced cameras. The lenses are removably secured to the camera body by means of a standard size coupling that permits one special lens to be rapidly disconnected from the camera and replaced with another. Oftentimes, a photographer will be obligated to carry a number of lenses on his person when travelling or working upon an assignment. Lenses not actually mounted upon the camera were usually protectively stored in individual containers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,894 and 2,780,348. Although these devices are ideal for storage, they cannot be used to protect the lens once the lens is mounted upon the camera. Further, because of their complex structure, considerable time must be expended when changing lenses and, as a consequence, many unposed pictures requiring rapid action are lost.
Interchangeable lens systems, as provided by many manufacturers, come equipped with lens caps that are adapted to be fitted over the distal end of the lens barrel to protect the last or exposed optical element in the system. The cap can be utilized when the lens is mounted on the camera case and does a good job of preventing the optics from becoming scratched or otherwise damaged. However, the major portion of the lens barrel remains unprotected. Accordingly, the barrel can be physically damaged when struck by an outside instrumentality. The delicate moving parts of an unprotected lens system can also become contaminated by the infiltration of dirt and moisture when working outdoors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,485, a protective device is disclosed that encloses both the camera body and an attached lens within a modular type housing. The portion of the device that covers the lens contains add-on sections that can be joined together to accommodate lenses of varying lengths. Each individual section can also be used as a storage case for a detached lens. A pair of end caps are provided to enclose both ends of the section when a detached lens is stored therein. When not in use the caps can be easily misplaced or lost and, in any event, add to the amount of equipment the photographer is forced to tote. It should also be noted that the protective device does not allow access to the working parts of the camera and, in order to use the camera, the entire housing must be first removed therefrom. This, of course, takes considerable time and effort and thus renders the device wholly unsuitable for use in the field.
It should be further noted that most complex lens systems are relatively long and heavy devices. When mounted upon a camera, the entire assembly generally assumes a nose down attitude when suspended from a carrying strap. Using the strap to lower the camera onto a receiving surface usually results in the distal end of the delicate lens system striking the surface first. Repeated impacting of the lens or dropping the camera from any appreciable height can, of course, cause severe damage to the camera's lens system.